


Oral Fixations are Weird

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom Brian, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae has an oral fixation. That's it, that's the fic.





	Oral Fixations are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is ok!
> 
> also not really proof read its 7am i wrote this instead of getting ready for school

Jae didn't know why he had such a bad oral fixation, but he did right now. He wanted no more than his boyfriend's dick in his mouth, forcing himself down his throat, getting spit all over his chin.

It's all he wanted, all he needed in this moment.

And sure, Brian was working on songs and he knows not to interrupt him and this will get him in trouble eventually, but does he care?

He does not. He just wants to suck Brian's dick.

So, that's what he goes to do. He gets up from the couch in the living room, and goes to his shared room with Brian.

He knocks on the door to hear, "Come in," from the other side. He smiles, and makes his way in. Closing the door after he entered.

"Hi baby," Younghyun said, looking over at his boyfriend before going back to writing something down.

"What's up?" He said again as Jae wasn't answering.

"Listen, I know this is gonna sound crazy but. I really need your dick in my mouth. Like, real bad. I don't know why but I just need it. Let me suck your dick?" He said, a blush coating his cheeks.

Brian snorted, "Well. That wasn't expected." Jae flushed even more. 

"Shut up! I know you're working and I'm gonna get in trouble for this later but, please." He asked, whining a bit at the end.

"You really want to get in trouble, huh? You're willing to lose your title as my good boy over wanting to suck my dick, hm?" Younghyun teased, now fully looking at Jae.

Jae stood there, his face and ears completely red. He always gets so embarrassed when Younghyun talks to him like this.

"Yeah. Don't care, just wanna suck your dick." He said, and walked in front of Brian before dropping to his knees.

"Please." He said, giving Brian his best puppy dog eyes. Brian could tell there was a bit of a glint there already and he was already slipping.

"Oh, you really want it, huh?" Brian said, making Jae nod. Jae went to lean forward and undo Younghyun's pants, but instead got his hand slapped away.

"I didn't tell you I could do that, did I?" He said, his semi quickly growing hard as Jae whined and shook his head.

"No sir. But, but please! Let me make you feel good, I know you're probably stressed right now. Please?" And oh, did his begging sound almost better than music is Brian's ears.

Almost.

"Hm, should I? Maybe I should get back to my music and let you suffer. Should I baby?" Brian teased.

Of course Jae wouldn't be able to just give his boyfriend head without being teased and talked o like this.

"No, no sir. Please, I just. I want it. Just let me make you feel good, please?"

As Jae begged on, his hands were on the floor beside his knees, clenched into fists.

"You need it bad, huh? C'mere, baby. Let Daddy take care of you, hm?" Brian said, loving the way Jae slighty whimpered and the dark flush across his cheeks somehow got darker.

Jae nodded, "Yeah. Thank you, Daddy." Brian smiled. He guided Jae towards his zipper, and made a gesture for Jae to get his pants undone.

Jae nodded, eagerly. Maybe too eager, he kept fumbling, making Brian laugh.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny," Jae pouted and harshly pulled down Brian's boxers, ending up getting a glare.

"Jae. Don't start acting up now, hm? I'll leave you right here alone with your mouth problems and hard on and make you sit there like the little bitch you are and wait. You don't want that, do you?" He asked.

Jae shook his head, "No sir. I'm sorry." Younghyun smiled, "Good boy. Now get to it, hm? Make your Daddy feel good like you promised."

Jae nodded, grabbing Brian's dick with his right hand. His thumb started playing with the head, making Brian throw his head back and moan.

Maybe, just maybe Younghyun needed this too. Not that he'd admit that to Jae.

"That's it, baby." He said. "Put your mouth on it, hm? I can see you're drooling a bit. Give yourself what you need, use your pretty mouth to make me feel good."

Jae whined and nodded, licking the slit before going to suck at the tip a bit. He soon then took the length into his mouth, moaning around it as Brian pulled his hair.

"God, you're such a whore, huh? Such a dirty boy. You like it when I pull your hair and use your mouth as my own, hm? I can see you trying not to grind your hips on the floor. You're so sensitive," Brian talked on, making Jae whine even more on his dick.

"I'm gonna fuck your throat, can I, baby?" Brian asked. Jae nodded and said 'please' as well as his could with dick in his mouth.

Brian soon began to fuck Jae's throat, groaning and moaning as Jae hummed around him. 

Jae look so fucked out already, his jeans having a wet patch at the front of them. 

Brian could feel himself growing close, so he pulled out of Jae's mouth.

Jae whined, and tried to get the dick back into his mouth, making Brian shake his head.

"No, baby. I'm close. I want to cum on your pretty face, can I?" He asked, rubbing the head of his dick across Jae's red, swollen lips.

Jae moaned, and nodded. "Please. I want it. Make me your messy boy." And if that didn't make Younghyun want to cum all over his face more, he didn't know what would.

Brian quickly stroked himself, before seeinf white flash behind his eyes and squirting the white liquid all over Jae's face.

Jae moaned, moving his hips faster before he froze for a bit, until relaxing. Brian looked at him, breathing hard.

"Did you just cum in your pants?" He laughed, making Jae glare. "Shut up." 

Brian sighed, "Don't talk to me with that mouth. I gave you my dick didn't I? Say thank you."

"Thank you, Daddy." He said, trying to stand up before whining ad he realized how uncomfortable he felt with cold cum in his boxers.

"Let's go shower, okay? And then we can watch halloween movies," Brian suggested, making Jae nod.

"I love you." Jae said, fully back with Younghyun.

"I love you too, my dirty boy." Brian chuckled, makin Jae blush.

"You can't just say this stuff when I'm normal!" Jae whined, covering his face, making Younghyun smirk.

"You know I can, and I will." He said, making Jae pout, "You're a nightmare. Better be glad I love you."


End file.
